Bucky Barnes and his amazing life with Steve Rogers
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: This is my first time to write other ships, and it's BUCKY!, yah, such cutie, so, this tell you bout the AU past of Bucky and Steve childhood and teenage hood life, so, Enjoy


**Title:** Bucky Barnes and his amazing life with Steve Rogers

 **Preface** : This is all about Bucky Barnes AU past with our favorite guy 'Steve Rogers", enjoy,

 **Story:**

Bucky was a young child, a father's boy, but, he didn't have that much of friends, so, his father was thinking to find him a new friends, so they talked about it,

"Hey Buck!", he said,

"Hey Dad" Bucky said, "What seems the problem?",

"Well, it seems that you need some, some new friends,"

"Nah, I'm good dad, I don't really need someone"

"Oh, too late son, cause I already transfer you to a new school"

"Oh really?," Bucky said, "Well…thank you…dad"

He always listens to his father no matter what, in his bed, he was thinking what will happen to himself on the first day of school,

"Oh, Dad, why you always do that?" he asked himself,

"I mean, I don't really need friends that so fast right?"

"Maybe he's telling the truth, or not, what?"

Bucky was confused to himself,

"Can't think anymore,"

"Nah, tomorrow is another day of curiosity"

He grabs his blanket and went to sleep,

As he woke up in the Monday morning, he rushed as this is his first day school, his father kiss him goodbye and back, and he go to the school, inside the school, he was very shy, until he met this young boy, as he look at his face, he was mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes, and the blonde hair, he approached him,

"Hey I'm Bucky, but you can call me Buck" he introduce himself,

"Hey Buck," he said,

Bucky was more attention to listen at him, so, he look at his eyes and saw the real him,

"I'm Steve"

Bucky was back in the real world as he said his name,

"Oh, what a nice name you have"

"You too"

Bucky was nervous about him, so he asked,

"Can we be friends?"

Steve stared at him, Bucky was sweating so much as waiting for an answer, and finally, he said.

"Sure, just, friends, right?'

"Yep" as he was so happy in his mind,

In that day, he can't sleep as he made friends with him,

After that day, a very normal day at school, he always excited every hour that he'll be meeting his new friend, as the bell rings, he run towards to the playground and wait, Steve approached him,

"Hey, Steve" Bucky greet him happily,

"Hey Buck, so, what do you do for fun?", Steve asked,

Bucky thinks what he always wanted to do with him,

"Something fun?" Bucky said,

Steve thinks something fun,

"Oh, I have one" he said, "Come with me" he raise his hand toward to Bucky,

Bucky looks at his hand as he was confused, but he grab it anyway,

So, they run around the school, in the hallways, they keep messing the lockers, knocking at the doors of teachers, and stealing stuff, while Bucky keeps holding his hand, after all those things, they hide at the restroom, waiting for the students come back to the hall way.

"That was fun" Bucky said,

"Yeah, let's do this like every day", he replied,

"Of course" Bucky responded,

They blend in with the students as they were in hall way and attend class.

At their dismissal, the adventure gets more fun,

"Let's do it again," Steve asked,

"Yep, let's do it again" Bucky responded,

They're running around at school, kicking the trash cans, and draw some figures in the blackboard.

"Hey, look, I know it's still young, but, I must go back with my father" Bucky said,

"Oh, well, okay, uh, see you tomorrow?" Steve asked,

"Yeah, tomorrow" Bucky said,

And they returned to home.

After a decade of growing up together, repeating the things they've done in the past, in the fourth of July of a silent night, they sneak out from their room, meet at the bay, sit together and have a nice conversation.

"Hey Steve" Bucky start the conversation,

"Hey" Steve replied,

"So, how's your parents"

"It's fine, you?"

"Same"

Bucky was curious about their friendship, so he asked,

"Hey, we're still friends, right?"

Steve looks at his eyes,

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked, "Did I hurt you"

"No, it just…"

Steve put his hand on Bucky's cheek,

"Just what, tell me"

Bucky blush and hold his hand,

"Well, after like years of spending each other, I need something to tell you,"

Steve leans over Bucky,

"Yeah?"

"I think I like you"

Steve smiled and Bucky look confused,

"Aww, don't worry, I like you too"

Bucky was surprised,

"Really, I don't know what to say…" Bucky said,

Steve put his finger on Bucky's lips,

"You don't have to say anything" Steve whispered to Bucky's ear,

Bucky blushed more, and lean his face over Steve's face,

"Are you trying to kiss me Buck?" Steve whispered to Bucky,

Suddenly, Bucky leans off, and have a serious face,

"No, no" he complains, "It just you really have a beautiful…" Bucky said,

Steve grabs Bucky's shirt and kissed him, at the same time, the firework display starts, when Steve gentle lean off Bucky, Bucky was surprised as Steve kissed him,

"Oh My, Stevie, you really did that to me?"

"Of course baby Buck, for you," Steve replied,

So they talked a lot that night, after the display, they decided to go home as they think that their parents are looking for them, so, they walk together, and act like they're still friends, as they arrived when they must go home by themselves, they talk a little bit longer,

"So, this is it, huh" Bucky said,

"Yeah, I guess, so, let's say 'see you later'" Steve said,

"Oh, okay, see you later" Bucky said,

So, as they walk by themselves, they felt alone again, as they sneak in their room, Steve didn't caught, but Bucky was caught, his father was waiting inside of the room, Bucky stared at him, look scared,

"Where did you come from, huh" his father asked,

Bucky was sweating and can't think straight,

"Dad, I was" he keeps cutting his mind, "I was, looking in the stars, dad,"

"Oh really, why you didn't say it to me?" his father asked,

"Oh, cause I don't want to see the firework display, dad"

"Okay, but next time, you will say it to me that you are going out," his father said,

Bucky wipe his sweat in his face, and replied back,

"Yes father"

After that, he took a bath, change his clothes and went to bed, he was so happy what happened today, he talk himself,

"Oh God, what happened today, is this a dream, wake me in this paradise I'm living" he talk to himself,

"Is this really happening to me? I'm too young to know those things"

"God, he was charming, I think we're not friends anymore," he wondered,

So, he kept talking to himself that night, until he fell asleep.

While that was happening, Steve was up till the midnight, he look at the moon.

"Oh Luna, this day, this day was a little bit fun, Oh I wish we did something else than a kiss," he talked to the moon,

After their summer break, they went back to school, and they met, Bucky act like they're still friends, but Steve look at him like he's planning something to him,

In class, Bucky listen to his teacher, but he still thinking about that night,

"Boy, that kiss was really hard impact for me" he said to his mind

"WOW" he shouted, suddenly, an awkward silence in class, the teacher look at Bucky, and Bucky was silent, crying inside,

"Why I shouted?" he asked himself foolishly,

"Mr. Barnes, What seems the problem?" the teacher asked,

"Nothing Ma'am, it just I dreamt something" he said,

Suddenly, in his mind, he said "You idiot, why you said that?"

"Then why don't you share with the class?" she asked him

"But ma'am, it's too personal" he complained,

"Okay then, let the class continue"

The class was continued, but Bucky was still thinking what happened that night, while that was happening, Steve was sitting in the class and everyone was quiet, but Steve here decide to break the rule, and that rule is being rude to teachers,

"Hey ma'am, you really have a nice ass" he said,

All class look at him, some were laughing, but some look disappointed, the teacher look at the class,

"Quite everyone!" she shouted,

The class was suddenly quite, Steve stare at the eyes of the teacher, she stare him back,

"Mr. Roger, come with me" she said,

"Okay ma'am," he said,

So, he got a detention, and in the detention room, there was a 3 students in the detention, (he wasn't included) one comes from the Grade School, and two come from the juniors, Steve was a senior, the teacher asked Steve "Every students have its own problem, but, the solution is the one word to 'a faster completion' " and as an average senior student, they have a responsibility to solve problems.

So, he talked to them anyway after a hour of solving their problems, he finally solve it all, but since that took a hour, Bucky was so worried about him, in dismissal time, they talked,

"Steve, where the hell have you been?" Bucky asked,

"Solving Problems Bucky," Steve replied,

"I was so worried about you"

"You don't really have worry about me"

"What, but…but"

"Buck, I can do by myself,"

"No, it just, you really made me up"

"I know Bucky, but, I don't really want you to feel down about me"

"You know, I really love you" Bucky said,

"I guess I'm not ready for you, Buck"

Bucky was confused about their friendship,

"But, Steve, we kissed" Bucky said,

"Then forget it" Steve said,

Steve leaves, and Bucky was left out, so, he just went home, and lie down in the bed, and start crying, he cried, asking himself all night,

"Why did he say like he doesn't love me?"

"Is this paradise, Does life make sense when I'm with him?"

"When will I get over with him, maybe never?"

He kept asking, and asking, until he stays up late.

Steve didn't bother what happened earlier, he didn't care,

"Wow, a lot of things happened today, I wonder if I can do that in the future"

In the next morning, Bucky didn't attend school, and Steve knew about that, he tried to call him, but Bucky didn't answered, Steve was worried about him, he talked to Bucky's classmates, and they have no idea why he's done, until,

"God, but, it's just one day, right?" he asked himself,

So, he ignored Bucky for that day, act like Bucky was still okay.

But the next day, Bucky is still not in school, Steve was worried so much, he asked Bucky's teacher,

"Excuse me ma'am, where's Bucky?"

"Oh, he didn't tell me something, its kind a weird"

"What?"

"Yeah, do you need something for him?"

"Not really, it just there's something happened to him, but it's too personal"

"Oh, okay then, I'll try to contact his parents, okay?"

"Okay, but, please tell me what did his parents told,"

Steve left, but, he tried to call him, but he didn't answered, he keep worrying about him, he can't concentrate in class.

At the dismissal time, he went to Bucky's house, when he arrived, he knocked at the door, and Bucky's father answered the door.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes, where's Bucky"

"Oh, well, he's not feeling that good"

"Can I come in?"

"You can't, he's pretty much not good"

"Please sir, let me see him"

"No, just go"

Steve did what Bucky's father told, but, Steve sneaked in Bucky's room, as he enter the room, he saw Bucky lying on the floor, as he enter the room, Bucky heard his footsteps, so, he look at the window and saw him, Steve walks toward him, but Bucky stand up, and step back,

"Please Steve, just leave me, you hate me"

"What, no, I still love you"

"No, that's not true, you said it to yourself"

"Please Bucky…"

Bucky starts crying,

"Hey, don't cry" Steve said to him,

"Look, I'll still love you, but, you don't love me back"

"Then I'll love you back this time"

"Have you ever know, how many times I'm hurt cause of you?"

"Hey, I said you don't have to worry about me"

"I know, but, it's so hard to forget you that you actually kissed me,"

"Well, I'm sorry to feel you like this, I don't want you to feel down because of me"

Steve leans on to Bucky, put his hand at Bucky's back, and hug him,

"I really love you" Steve said,

Bucky was speechless that moment,

"Will you still love me till the end of the line?" Bucky asked,

"Till the end of the line" Steve said,

Bucky kissed Steve and kiss him back, they lock the door and slept together in that night.

The next morning, they woke up, and knew that it was late afternoon, so Steve get himself as fast as he can, while Bucky was in the bed, watching Steve, as Steve sneak out to the room, Bucky called his attention,

"Hey, so, we'll see maybe tomorrow"

"Yeah, I guess, see you tomorrow, Babe"

Bucky was soften as Steve called him 'babe'

"You really call me babe?"

"Of course anything for you,"

Bucky jumps out of his bed, and go near to Steve,

"You love me, don't you "Bucky asked him,

"Of course I love you"

Steve kiss him on his cheek, and sneak out, Bucky watch him while he was going away, when suddenly, his father knocked at the door, he fixed his bed and open the door,

"Hey dad" he said,

"Hey Buck, so, you're okay?" his father asked,

"Yep dad, what seems the problem?"

"Oh, really, cause I already transfer you out of that school"

"What, but, I'm okay dad"

"Oh, so sorry, but, it's too late,"

"No dad,"

"Please Son, I don't want you to hurt by your school,"

"But I'm okay,"

Bucky is now confused as he was talking to his dad,

"Okay dad, and where's this school located?"

"Not that far from here actually"

Bucky knew that was not far, so he accepted his father's words, and call Steve,

"Hey Steve, look, I need to tell you something"

" _What is it babe?"_

"My father decide to transfer me out of that school"

" _Oh no, why?"_

"He said that I won't be bullied in school, but"

" _But?'_

"The school is not that far away, so we can still together after classes, right?"

" _Umm, yeah?"_

"Hey, don't think like I'm going be gone like days or so"

" _Yeah, I know, it just, it's been a while, and I can't think anymore"_

"What's the problem babe?"

" _Oh nothing much, you don't really to think about it"_

"Okay then, see you later then"

" _Yep, see you later babe"_

"I love you!"

" _Love you too!"_

Bucky puts his phone down and ready himself for his new school,

At the first day of his new school, it was hard because he must meet new friends again, it was challenging for him, like meeting handsome kids, playing dumb people, rude teachers, and cool kids, but he's always excited when going home, as he step out of the school, he never miss that moment, and that moment was meeting his very best friend in one very special place, they talked about their precious life,

"Oh Steve, this new school is full of interesting people"

"Really, well, in my school, there are only few people left,"

"Huh, why?"

"I really don't know babe, but, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

"Sure!"

They went for a walk in the bay, did something fun in the coast, watch the September sunset, walking in the streets like gangsters, and running in the high ways, until, it was late, they decided to go home,

"So, this month was very special for me huh?" Bucky said,

"For me?, more like 'For us'"

Bucky blushed,

"Aww, you really my Steve"

"And you'll be always my Bucky"

They kiss goodbye and leave, they always do this like almost every day, until it was more than best friends, in the winter night, Bucky decide to tell the truth, so, he call him and meet in the bay, Bucky waited, until Steve arrived.

"Hey Steve"

"Hey, what's seems the problem in the cold winter here babe?'

"Nothing much, but, there's something I really want to tell you"

Bucky leans over to Steve,

"Yeah?"

Steve leans over too,

"You already know that I love you more than everything"

"Yeah, till the end of the line, right?"

"Yeah, but, I think I'm ready,

"Oh, like you want me so bad?"

"Like that, so, this is awkward but, can we, you know"

"Know what?"

"Since we're 16, we can…"

"Oh, well, if you really want me, well, we must wait for a long time, cause, I know you're ready, and I'm ready, but our age is still not ready to do that"

Bucky stared at him, and Steve stared him back,

"Okay then, we must wait for that time, right?"

"Hey, we're still young, we can do anything we want before we do that, think positive Buck"

"Yes, I understand it"

So, in that winter night, they decide to be not only best friends, but a boyfriend, they celebrate Christmas together, and wish upon thee star,

"Hey Steve, let's make a wish?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Oh, I wish that we can be together like a couple"

"Yeah"

They both wished in the star, after that Christmas week it was New year's week, and all are prepared for the new year, they counted down, and celebrate it,

After many years, Bucky is now a clever student, same story as Steve, and they always wanted to serve the country, one day, they meet in the bar, and talked about their plan,

"Hey Steve, so, what's your plan when we get out of this school?" Bucky asked,

"I really wanted to serve the country," Steve replied,

"Oh really, we can be soldiers, right?" Bucky said,

"Not really right now, but I really need to find some job right now"

"You can be a bartender, right?"

"Yeah, unless I'll be drunk in the first day,"

They both laughed,

"Yeah, hey, I really need to go" Bucky said,

"Oh, okay, take care yourself"

"Oh I will"

Bucky left the bar, and finished their schools, at the time they'll graduate, both of them are so happy, but, while the ceremony was happening, Bucky got a call from his dad,

"Hey dad, I'm in a middle of ceremony here,"

" _No, I need you, I…I"_

"Dad, Dad!, where are you now?!"

He didn't answered

"Dad?"

Bucky put his phone down, run away from the ceremony and go home, as he arrived, he opened the door, and he saw his dad lying on the floor, he carefully walks towards to him, and try to wake him up,

"Dad, are you okay?"

His father woke up,

"Son?"

"Yes Dad"

"I may not able to attend your graduation but, I wish you could understand me"

"Anything dad"

"You've been a great son, if your mother was still here, she'll say the same thing as I said, but, go out, and be free, never look back, love whoever you wanted to, and finally, I'm always be there for you"

His father closed his eyes and stop breathing,

"Dad?, Dad?!, please, don't leave me yet"

Bucky cried that moment, so, he carried his dad to his bedroom, and leave him there, as he go back to the ceremony, he wiped his tears and acted like nothing happened, Steve look for him, until he found him,

"There you are," Steve said,

"Yeah, I'm here," Bucky said

"So, are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go"

So, Bucky and Steve is now graduated, and they celebrate in the bar, but Bucky left, Steve knew he left, so he catch up and talked to him,

"Hey, don't you want to celebrate the freedom we're having"

"Well, I'm pretty busy right now, can we talk later"

"Hey, what's the problem?"

Bucky didn't answered

"Hey Babe, what's the matter"

"My dad died"

Steve was silent, he hugged Bucky, and pats his head,

"I'm so sorry Buck"

Bucky started crying,

"Hey, don't cry baby boy, I'm here, you can ask me something"

"No, it just, he's really a good father"

"I understand you"

Steve wiped Bucky's tears off, and hugged him back again,

"Till the end of the line?" Steve asked him

"Till the end of the line" Bucky said,

Steve and Bucky now dig a hole, and put Bucky's father in a coffin and buried him,

"Man, I can't believe that we are doing this" Steve said,

"It's my father, we're not like burying our suspect" Bucky thinks positive,

They both laughed,

"Yeah, hey, I'm going to be a bartender just to make pocket money" Steve said,

"Oh okay,"

So, Steve was a bartender, while Bucky still finding a job, when Steve got a job offering as a Soldiers, so he tell the news to Bucky,

"Hey Buck, I got a job offering to serve the country"

"Oh really?, well, good luck, but, I really need you"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I need to go away to find a job, but I can't do it alone, so, can you join with me?"

"Of course, anything for you"

So, Bucky and Steve went to the train station to look for Bucky's job, they were excited, but, a bombing happen in the train, so, the train is partial going fall in the hole, but Steve hold in the pole and Bucky hold Steve's hands

"Buck, don't let it go"

"Okay Steve"

Until, they realized that there's no way to save both of them,

"Steve, there's nothing"

"No, Just hold me"

Bucky decided,

"Steve, I'm so sorry, but, this is for you"

"Wait, Buck, No, don't let it go"

Bucky let goes Steve hand and he finally fell, Steve look at him, but one person pull him up over out of the train, and the train fall too, Steve just watched, but, he didn't give up, so, he said to himself,

"Till the end of the line"

So, he decide to join the military, and remember that Bucky was his very best friend he ever had, and he'll never forget it,

*The story continues in the first movie of Captain America,

The End,


End file.
